Love letters
by DiamondLiv
Summary: When Daphne thinks Fred has wrote a note andgiven her flowers, she is very wrong. Now the gang must try and solve the mystery of who is after Daphne, and when he might claim her as his prize. Rated T. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Scooby Doo Fanfiction:)**

**Hey everyone:) This is another Fraphne story by me because I love that pairing!**

**I don't own Scooby Doo.**

**Enjoy and please review:) xxx**

As Daphne walked down the stairs, she noticed a big bouquet of flowers. There was a note on them, a note that made her giggle. _To my lovely Daphne, Guess who? It will take alot of guessing. Love, your secret admirer_. At first, Daphne had thought it was her boyfriend, Fred Jones who had got her the flowers and wrote the note. She decided she would ask him when she saw him that afternoon.

Normally, Daphne had a coffee with Velma in the morning, but she was away on buisness with her new job. She called everyday to see how her friends were, and she would always get the same answer. Today was no exception. But, after seeing the flowers and note, Daphne had felt it was easier to wake up and start the day in a happy way. After a nice breakfast, Daphne showered and changed into a purple dress, as the weather was really warm. She thought it would be nice if she, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby went to the beach. They could swim, or sunbathe or eat ice cream... Daphne realised she was daydreaming. Shesmiled at the pictureof the gang that hung in her bedroom and shut her door. Going down the stairs once more, she grabbed her keys and got into her purple mercedes to go to Fred's. They had agreed Daphne spent the morning with Fred, and then after lunch they would meet Shaggy and Scooby.

Fred yawned sleepily. He wasn't one to sleep in for hours on end, but when he glanced at his alarm clock, he noticed it was 10:49. "Oh my God. Daph willbe here any minute! and this place is a dump!"Fred said to himself. He began to pick up all his loose socks and put them all in the sock draw. He made his bed, when he heard a knocking noise on the front door. He put on his white jumper, ascot and jeans and ran to the door.

"Hey Daph. Its good to see you", Fred smiled to his girlfriend.

"same to you Daphne said, pulling him into a kiss.

"Is it ok if we took my car? Cos I promised the guys I would pick them up",she finished.

"Sure. The mystery machine needs repairing anyway", Fred replied.

"This morning, did you pop round with some flowers and a sweet little note?" Daphne asked him.

"I couldn't have, I slept in till about 20 minutes ago. I was so tired I needed some sleep", Fred said, leaving Daphne with a very confused expression on her face.

"Oh. Well, maybe it was a fan of Mystery Inc, playing a joke", Daphne thought, though it was scaring her that someone knew where she and Velma lived.

Fred saw this, and wrapped her into a hug with his strong arms. "It will be Ok, Daph", Fred assured her, and assuring himself. If some creep was after his girlfriend, he was going to protect her no matter what.

"Yeah. Maybe I'm worrying to much. Besides, we have a great day planned, I don't want to ruin it", She smiled, causing him to pick her up.

"I love you so much, Daphne"he told her, and then they kissed again. Just as they were comfy on the sofa, Daphne's phone rang.

"Hey Daphne. Its me, Velma", the voice told her down the phone.

"Hi Vel, hows it going at NASA", Daphne asked her friend.

"Its amazing, but I really miss you guys. What are you all upto today?"Velma said.

"Well we were all thinking of going to the beach, seeing as its a nice day after all. we miss you too, Velms",She said, and began laughing.

"Whats up?"Velma asked.

"Fred tickled my neck. Without know How tickilish I am on my neck",

"I know", Velma mused, thinking about the sleepover they had had when they were younger.

"Sorry Velms, But we're going to have to go now. Speak to you tonight, ok? We love you, bye", Daphne finished.

"Bye Daph, and I love you too", Velma said hanging up the phone.

"Lets go now", Daphne smiled, leading Fred to her car by the hand. When they arrived at Shaggy and Scooby's, they were surprised to see them waiting on the step looking a bit annoyed.

"Like, finally. We totally thought you guys weren't coming", Shaggy grumbled.

"Rea. Re raited rages ror rou", Scooby huffed.

"Sorry you too. I was on the phone to Velma. Would a Scooby Snack make it better?"Daphne asked, to which they grabbed the box off her and stuffed their faces.

"Re rorive rou", Scooby said happily, munching on the last of the snack.

"Lets go gang", Fred announced, and they all climbed into the car. When they arrived, they saw lots of cars and even more people.

"We're gonna get lost if we aren't careful", Daphne said, taking Fred's hand. When Daphne was beginning to relax, she looked at her mobile and saw a message. Unknown number. She clicked on it, and was shocked at what it said.

_Hello my lovely, be careful. Don't want to get lost now. _

_Hold your precious Freddie's hand now, but soon you'll be holding MY hand. I will see you soon._

_Yours,Your secret admirer._

Daphne was scared even more now, but put her phone in her bag and decided to show them later. She didn't want to wreck their day anyway.

**There's chapter one:) I have an idea of how I want this story to work out, so please review and I will update as quickly as possible. I hope you enjoyed it so far!**

**Love Gingerbreadlove13 xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scooby Doo fanfiction:)**

**Hey everyone(: thankyou so much for the lovely reviews! They really made me smile:) I want to make this story quite long, and I'll have more time during the next few weeks to update as I haven't got to much homework. Anyway, on with the story:)**

**Chapter 2**

After a warm and sunny day at the beach,the gang returned to Shaggy's house, to drop him and Scooby off. Fred and Daphne decided to stay for awhile, so that they wouldn't be to lonely when they were going back to their own homes. When they were all sat down, Daphne decided to tell them what was going on. "Like hold on Daphne, gotta get the snacks", Shaggy interrupted her.

:Go ahead", Daphne sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Right, I'm back, tell us", Shaggy said.

"Well, when we arrived at the beach, I got a text from an anonymous number. It said I will soon be holding his hand. But the person said don't get lost. They must have been on the beach with us!"Daphne cried, and Fred was so shocked he wrapped his arm around her face and she burrowed into him.

"It'll be okay, Daph. We'll tell Velma, and she might be ableto help us track this guy down", Fred soothed.

"Like what if this guy targets the rest of us too? We should all be sticking together", Shaggy said, getting angry at the thought of his friends all getting hurt.

"Reah. Rick rorether", Scooby agreed.

"Well, I think we should go. See you guys tomorrow", Daphne smiled at her friends, so they would think she was okay.

"Like by guys", Shaggy said, and Scooby waved.

As they got in the car, Fred didn't say a word.

"Fred? You okay?"Daphne asked.

"You should have told us. I love youmore than anything, and I don't want anything to happen to you", Fred said, but in a stern tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruinyour day. Can we talk about something else please?"

"Sure. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well, I said we might see the guys. But that can be changed. I might have a pyjama day"

"Okay. Be careful tonight Daph, and ring me if anything happens"

"You know I will", Daphne replied, kissing him on the lips and they hugged for at least 5 minutes.

"Bye", Fred said, and he walked to his house. He waved, and blew kisses, at which Daphne giggled at and returned the blown kisses. She felt so lucky to have Fred, and she knew she should try and forget the note and flowers and texts, but she had a feeling.

_Like she was being watched. _

Daphne slammed her car door, and ran to her house. It had just begun to rain, as she had got her key out. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She looked at the note,and the flowers, and threw them away. She ran up the stairs, and put on her pyjamas. She turned her TV on, and began watching the film that the channel had put on. She had seen it before, and although it was just a romantic, she felt scared. Not because of the film, but she still hadn't shaken off the feeling. Daphne got into bed and checked her phone. She saw she had a text off Fred already.

_Hey Daph, you okay? I love you so much, be careful. Love and kisses, Fred xxx_

She laughed and replied: _Freddie, I'm fine. Love you too:)xxx_

But there was another message, that made her froze.

_Well my darling, youv'e upset me. I really love you, and youv'e thrown my gifts away? No grattitude._

_I can see you, so be careful what you do. _

_I'm not a bad person, but I am just a man in love._

_Just tell me you feel the same._

_As I said in my last text, you will soon be holding my hand._

_Maybe you will grow to love me more than 'Freddie'_

_Watch out though, for I will keep seeing you with my special ways._

_I'm not like the othervillains you have encountered, Miss Blake, because I have a heart that is cold, although I actually love you._

_Yours, your secret admirer. _

_P.S- This will be a long guess._

Daphne sobbed herself to sleep until she fell into a troubled sleep filled with nightmares.

On the other side of the town of Coolsville, a man sat sat with his phone in his hand. He was quite fat, and bald. His eyes were crossed, and he looked like someone you wouldn't want to meet. On his bedroom wall, was the pictures of the girl he loved. He was a very rich, crazy man. He had decided that it would be a couple of months until he took her. He had planned on making her a purple bedroom, as on all the pictures he had ofher, she seemed to be wearing that colour. He was known throughout the town he lived in to be a cold hearted man who wouldn't help anyone. That was how people had come up with that nickname. He laughed his wicked laugh and stroked her picture. Yes, he couldn't wait to have her in his home.

"Hey Freddie. He texted me",Daphne sobbed down the phone.

"Its okay, Daph, I'll come over. Want me to get the guys?"

"No its fine. Leave it till when I next see you"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. See yousoon and I love you"

"I loveyou too daphne"

After speaking to her boyfriend, Daphne felt happier to sleep. Unknown to her, this man had put the smallest camera into every room of her house when she had been asleep the night before. She knew he could see her, but, she had no idea how.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2:) please review, this will be updated soon, I promise! **

**Love, Gingerbreadlove13 xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scooby Doo Fanfiction:)**

**Hello again:) Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! I will update this story again tomorrow:) I'm really enjoying writing this:) the bold is the stalker's point of view:)**

**Here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy! xxx**

As Daphne woke up, she noticed it was another bright and sunny day. However, her mood wasn't sunny, so she went downstairs and put on some films. She was halfway through the third one when the bell rang. When Daphne got to the door, she saw it was Fred, Shaggy and Scooby, with drinks of coke and packets of popcorn, and ice cream.

"Hey guys, come in", Daphne greeted.

"Hello Daph", Fred smiled, hoping that she wouldn't be as upset as she was last night.

"Like Daphne, You like, okay?"Shaggy asked.

"Ri rope rou rare Raphne", Scooby said, and Daphne smiled.

"I feel abit better today, thankss", Daphne said quietly, and it was obvious to the others she didn't want to talk about what had happened.

"Velma's back tomorrow, isn't she?"Fred asked.

"Yeah. I'll feel safer if I have someone with me",Daphne replied.

The gang all talked and Daphne managed to have a good laugh with the others. Then, Fred suggested they go shopping as that always cheered Daphne up. She smiled, and put on another purple dress. Then they all left in her car, as the mystery machine was still being repaired. When they arrived, Fred gave Daphne a kiss to reassure her she would be okay. She took his hand and smiled, and they walked hand in hand to the mall. Although Daphne normally had a great time in the mall, she just couldn't stop feeling frightened. She realised that when she had been having a good time with her friends and boyfriend, HE would have been watching her. It made her feel sick. She bought so much that the boys had to help her carry everything to her car. "Thankyou for a lovely day, guys", Daphne smiled, and they all smiled back. No-one noticed the crazy looking man walk past her car, as they all were having a laugh. When Daphne returned home with Fred later that day, she was scared to see the note the man had left her. It said:

_Daphne, darling,_

_you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen._

_I saw you today, trying to forget about me._

_Sorry to burst your bubble, my dearest, but I was with you today, at the mall._

_you won't remember what I look like, so I can still have my way while you guess._

_When your friend is back, it won't stop me, _

_but here, have this present, before I come and get you._

_Don't worry, it will be a little while before I come and get you._

_Yours, Your secret admirer._

"He's so scary", Daphne sobbed into Fred's chest. Fred pulled her in even closer, and kissed her. He hated seeing her so upset, and decided to stay the night, to protect her.

A message flashed up on Fred's phone.

_You being here won't stop me, and it won't protect her._

"I'm staying, Daph", Fred smiled, and he nuzzled her nose and she giggled, but he still felt worried.

**Well, after spending a day in watching my love on the webcam, she went out. So, I decided to pay them all a visit. Not that they knew, of course. When you love someone, the ice around your heart melts. Thats whats happening to my cold heart. I love it. I don't know why she would pick Fred over me, as I am way more handsome than him. Him staying therewon't stop me, so I should just go round and take her. But I love scaring them, and that is what the love is. Well,part of it, but I actually am in love with Daphne. I won't stop until she's mine. You'll see.**

**This is just a little short one, as I'm quite tired, but I really wanted to update:) It will be longer tomorrow, I promise;) Sorry again about it being short, but please review!**

**Love Gingerbreadlove13 xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scooby Doo Fanfiction**

**Hey everyone! I'm back again, as I promised:)I know I say this every chapter, but: Thanks for the reviews! The bold is still the stalkers writing, but I need to think of a name for him!**

**Here's chapter 4 xxx**

As Daphne awoke, she was fast asleep, so she went downstairs to get them both a coffee. Then, the door slammed open. "Velma!" Daphne cried, and hugged her best friend.

"Hey Daphne! Its so good to see you!" Velma said excitedly. Fred, who could here what was happening, ran down the stairs lazily, thinking that Daphne's stalker was in the house.

"Its okay Daph, I'm here, I'll protect you!"Fred yelled, until he saw it was Velma, not a man. "velms! Glad your back! We need your help to find out about Daph's stalker!"

"Freddie, can't we tell her later? I mean, when he texts me?"Daphne asked, and Fred nodded.

"Yeah. Tell me later. But I have some news! I'm moving out!"

Daphne's mouth opened wide, and Velma could see by the shock of horror on both her friends face that this was not good.

"You see, NASA want me to stay on for another two 'e giving me a house, for if-", Velma was cut off by Daphne.

"No, 'll have a great time, and I'm sure I'll be fine", Daphne smiled, although inside she felt worried.

"I'm leaving on Saturday. Thats 3 days to solve the mystery of Daphne's stalker', Velma said, nodding her head.

**Well, the girl with the glasses is back. I'm going to stop getting in touch, until she goes. 3 days without messaging my beloved, that makes me sad. But then I have her to manipulate for years. I'm sure one little message won't hurt.**

_Hello, my love._

_I'm coming soon, and you won't know its me. Just a little note to say:_

_I'm coming. As the next few days pass, you better watch your back. Thought I'd let you know._

_Yours, your secret admirer._

3 days later, Velma left again. Daphne's stalker hadn't got in touch, other than the text telling her to watch out.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help, Daph", Velma said sadly, as she really wanted to help her friend.

"Its fine, Velms, I'll be webcam me next week",Daphne replied.

"Of course I will"

With that, Velma got into the car. Fredheld onto Daphne, and kissed her. Everyone went back into Daphne's house, and she checked her phone and email for texts and messages. She had 7. 3 texts, and 4 emails.

_My love, it is nearly killing me that i haven't been able to talk to you._

_I am sending you all my love._

_yours, Your secret admirer._

_Well, won't you answer my love texts? Be that way. But I'll be back._

_your secret admirer._

_Ok, I can't be mad at you for long. But be warned, my poetry will make you love me. Here goes_

_Your hair is ginger,_

_Your eyes are blue,_

_One things for certain, _

_I LOVE YOU._

_Seeing as you never reply, I'll give you my first name. Alfred._

All the emails were more poems. With seeing this, Daphne broke down. She couldn't handle it, and it was starting to show. The next week, Fred went to get the groceries for them both, as he had decided he would stay with her for a few weeks, or months even. Daphne scrolled down her laptop, and Fred kisse d her goodbye. He didn't lock the door, as Daphne was there, and they hadn't heard from the stalker for a while. Daphne smiled when she noticed Velma was online, and clicked to webcam her.

"Daph! Good to see you on here! You heard from him yet?"

"No. But Fred's gone shopping, and I'm keeping my phone off. But he told me he's called Alfred", Daphne explained.

After talking for 15 minutes, Velma let out a scream.

"Daph, he's behind you!"

"Who? Fred? Oh my God!"Daphne screamed as she turned round and saw a man in a mask. He grabbed her and tied up her hands.

"Get off her!"Velma yelled through the screen, but he broke the connection.

He went to his car, and drove off, smiling.

Daphne woke up, her head pounding. "Where are you taking me?" She asked him. She was surprised once again when he stopped by her house.

"I was just taking you for a spin. But I'll be back to take you for good", He said, and laughed his wicked laugh.

Daphne stumbled back to her house, and cried on the step, until Fred arrived.

"Daph, baby, whats up?"

"He tried to take me", She sobbed onto Fred's shoulders, and he cursed himself for leaving the door open. He wouldn't do that again. He rocked her back and forth, and they kissed passionatly, niether of them letting go. Daphne soon fell asleep, and Fred opened the door and carried her up the stairs and lay her on the bed. He kissed her cheek, and went down stairs. He put the shopping away, and sat at the table and cried. He didn't want Daphne to see him crying, but after what had happened that week, he needed to let his emotions out.

**Its not as long as I thought it would be, but I hope you liked it! I'm really loving writing this, and I will update again very soon. Please review! **

**Gingerbreadlove13 xxx**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scooby Doo fanfiction:)**

**Hello again:) I hope your enjoying this story so far! Thanks for all the lovely reviews once again. Heres chapter 5!xxx**

"Hey Velms, its Daph. I'm okay, he brought me back. He just shook me up real bad. Call me back when you get this",Daphne said down the phone. Then, she walked into the kitchen to see her boyfriend. "Hey, Freddie, want to do something today?' She asked him.

"Sure Daph, maybe the park for a nice walk?"

"Sounds lovely", Daphne said with a dreamy smile on her face.

When Daphne went upstairs to change, Fred got on the phone to his friend, Shaggy.

"Hey, Shagg. Listen, I got the ring"

"Like, really? Thats awesome dude, you to are made for each other", Shaggy told him "Scooby! Come talk to Fred. He got an engagement ring!"

"Ronratulation Red", Scooby barked down the phone.

"Thanks guys, listen, I gotta go, I'll speak to you later. Bye"

"Like ok, bye, ooh Scooby made bacon butties, definetly going", Shaggy said, causing Fred to laugh.

When Daphne came downstairs again, she took Fred's hand and kissed him lightly. "Let's go", She smiled excitedly, and he laughed and spun her round.

"Ok, but wait a minute. I need to get the car keys", Fred told her.

"But Freddie, its a beautiful day! Why not walk?"She asked him.

"If thats what you want to do, Princess", He said, bowing to her. Daphne laughed, he was so romantic without even realising it. Then, they locked the door, and went down the path hand in hand. At the park, they chose a little bench with flowers all around it. They had had many memories on this bench, Fred asking Daphne out on her first date, and many more dates to come. She smiled, and turned round to see a butterfly.

"Freddie, its beautiful! I love being here!-" Daphne's mouth widened asshe saw Fred kneeling down on the floor.

"Daphne, I love you so much. we've had an amazing 2 years together, and I want the next ones to be as amazing, with you as my wife. So will you do the honour of marrying me?"Fred asked, only to have Daphne knock him to the ground as she jumped on him with excitement. SHe kissed him, and after that she answered breathlessly "Of course I'll marry you. I love you", she said, grinning from ear to ear. All onlookers smiled and clapped for the newly engaged couple, and Daphne started crying with happiness.

As soon as they got back to Daphne's, she rang Velma.

"Hey Daph, I just got the message. I've beenso busy lately, and I'm just so glad your safe", Velma said, feeling relieved.

"Yep, I'm fine. Guess what? Freddie proposed to me!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Jinkiies! Congratulations! I'll defenitley make it to the wedding"

" I need you there Velms! Your gonna be my maid of honour!"

"Thankyou! When is the Wedding?"

I'm thinking July 12th. Is that ok?"

"Yep. I'm off work that day. See you the day before, ok?"

"Ok, bye"

"BYe, Daph"

Just when Daphne thought the stalker was done, he sent another message.

_Am I invited to the wedding sweetie?_

_Of course not, you don't like me._

_sorry about yesterday, but I will be back, I promise you that._

_I'm going to start signing my texts, so you might aswell put me in your contact list._

_Yours, Alfred._

"What a creep!" Fred yelled when he saw the text.

"I've saved his number, and I'm going to ring him, to sort this out", Daphne said determindly.

The phone rang twice.

"Hello, its Alfred"

"Its me Daphne, will you leave me alone? I love Freddie!"

"But I love you to", The voice yelled in Daphne's ear, but she ended the call.

"He watches everything I do", Daphne sobbed into Fred's chest, and he kissed her forehead. One thing was for sure: He wouldn't be on the guest list.

**Well I hope you liked it:) I'll update tomorrow and maybe Sunday, but me and my friend are having a sleepover till Monday. So I'll hopefully update again on the Tuesday. Please review:) **

**Love Gingerbreadlove13 xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Scooby Doo Fanfiction:)**

**Hello** **again:) sorry I haven't updatedfor quite a while, but the weather's been to nice to stay indoors! Once again, I hope you enjoy chapter 6 xxx**

Later that evening, Daphne and Fred told everyone they knew about their upcoming marriage. On the phone, Daphne's parents were absolutely thrilled, as were Fred's. Velma congratulated the couple once again on webcam, and then had to go back to work. Shaggy and Scooby came round with a basket filled with cakes and biscuits for Daphne and Fred, but within arrival, ate them all.

As they got ready for bed, Fred pulled Daphne into a reassuring hug.

"Everything is going to be okay, Daph. Just ignore him, and he'll go away",he assured her.

"I'm going to try, as we have the wedding to plan, but he's real. And thats why its kind of really hard", she confessed.

"Time for an early night", Fred told her, smiling.

"Freddie! I'm not a baby!"She told him, laughing.

"Really? Well tonight you are!" And with one swoopt, Fred lifted her up, kissed her nose, and tucked her in. "Rock a bye baby", he laughed, and realised her eyelids were closing.

"Night night Fred, I love you", she mumbled, and he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Night Daph", he said before joining her in sleep.

The next day, Daphne was the first to wake up again. She watched him sleep for a minute, and then went downstairs to watch a little telly before she invited people round for the engagement party. At about quarter to ten, Fred emerged from the bedroom. "Morning sleepy head", Daphne joked.

"Morning Daph. God, I didn't sleep well last night. Did you hit me when you were asleep?" Fred groaned.

"Not that I can remember, but I'm sorry if I did", she said sadly.

"Its fine, it was probably a nightmare", Fred told her.

"I'll invite everyone round later. But I doubt that Velma can come", Daphne said.

"Cheer up Daph. Your family wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Neither would Velma before she went to NASA"

"Well, just try. Its worth a shot, and that way, we're giving her four days notice"

"Your right, Freddie", she said, burrowing into him.

**Well, I am a bit upset that I can't go to the wedding. But I'll go to the engagement party, and pretend to be her precious Freddie's great uncle. But, my plan has failed a little bit. He realised someone had hit him, that someone being me. At least he doesn't know that someone was me. But when he does, I'd better hide. I did more, actually. I gave Daphne a kiss, and stroked her hair. They are both heavy sleepers, thank God. As it is easter soon, I'll drop in with a little easter egg, I think. But I will get in touch today, I love it. As they don't know who I am, I can text whatever I want. Somethingmore threatening I think...**

_**Well, lovely, I'm going to tell you now what I want. You.**_

_**Dead. I know, it sounds mean.**_

_**But then I'd have you to my self. Lovely.**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Alfred.**_

**Well, there's chapter 6 ! I'll update tomorrow as I think I'll be a bit busy next week, but there will be quite a few updates this week, and thats a promise! Please review, and thanks for reading! Gingerbreadlove13 xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfiction:)

**Hello! I'm back again, with chapter 7! I'm going to finish this soon, but we still have quite a few chapters to go:) Thanks to the reviewers :) Here's chapter 7!xxx**

Once again, another text, that made Daphne cry. She couldn't believe that this man that she didn't know wanted to kill her. Or Fred. But she didn't want to think about it, so she started on the wedding plans. Purple invitations, purple balloons, and lilac bridesmaid dresses. Although there was creepy buisness with her stalker going on, she felt excited about the wedding. She had already rang the people she wanted to go to her engagement party, and as she had suspected, Velma was unable to come. So, she decorated the house with flowers, and made an amazing buffet and platter, that would be greatly appreciated by Shaggy and Scooby. Fred had been away to his parents for the last three days, and she missed him terribly. He had sent lots of sweet texts, and asked how she was. She hadn't told him about the text she had got off her stalker, as he would come back home, and he hadn't seen his parents for a long time.

After planning, she noticed the time. Quarter past one in the morning. 'no wonder I was exhausted', Daphne said to herself. She climbed into bed and fell asleep. At about half past three, a man was in Daphne's room. He grabbed her quickly, while she was still in a deep sleep. "If I can't have you, no one can", Alfred muttered to her sleeping form. Running with her in his arms, he gave a wicked grin. At last, he had her, and it felt right. Still in his mask, he turned on the ignition and drove away back to the other part of town. He cackled madly and loudly, earning a 'Shutup' from someone around, who was obviously still awake.

Waking up in a strange place is a difficult thing to do, especially in the dark.

"Where am I?" Daphne asked herself, and was shocked when a man's voice answered.

"Hello, my lovely", Alfred told her with the mask still on his face, so she wouldn't know what he looked like.

"Alfred?" She stuttered nervously. He nodded, and she burst into tears.

"I've waited so long to meet you", He purred, and he gave her a kiss.

"Get away from me ! Alfred, I am engaged to the man I love. You can't just take me away whenever you feel like. Take me back. Please!" Daphne begged him.

"Tomorrow evening. On one condition", he told her. Daphne nodded for him to go on. "You don't go to the police"

"But if you hurt me, I'm going to have to", She told him, trying to be as calm as she could.

"I won't hurt you my flower. I'm just asking, give me 24 hours, see if I can prove my love to you. If I still haven't won you over, go back to Freddie. Ok?"

"Yes. But my heart belongs with Freddie anyway", She murmured.

The next morning, when Fred returned back home, he was horrified to come back to an empty house. He found a note on the table.

_Hello Fred._

_Alfred here._

_I have your love, and she'll be fine if you do me a favour. Butt out for 24 hours. Then she's yours again. _

_thanks. Alfred._

**I finally have her, I keep thinking to my self. Setting up the note was good, and now I have her for 24, no 23 hours. Its not enough time, but it will do for now. Like the next time I return. I LOVE IT. Fred is really upset, I can tell from the camera set up. **

**This is another short one, but as I said in changed plan, I'll be back soon:) Also there will be a new story up tomorrow morning or later tonight. Please review! Love gingerbreadlove13 xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Scooby Doo Fanfiction:)**

**Chapter 8:)**

**Hey again guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews again, and I hope you enjoy chapter 8! xxxx**

The next 24 hours for Fred would absolute torture. Not being able to help Daphne, he slumped into the couch, going further and further. After a few minutes, Fred's phone rang.

"Freddie?"The voice sounded scared, and like his lovely fiancee.

"Daph?" Fred asked. relieved to hear her voice.

"He can't know I'm on the phone. He went to go for a lie down about 20 minutes ago, so I sneaked down here to talk to you",Daphne whispered.

"Good. I really miss you. He sent me instructions not to phone the police or do anything to help you", he said, trying not to cry.

"Oh Freddie, I miss you so much. He's really creepy and horrible, he'd better bring me back tomorrow", she sobbed, getting louder.

"I miss you too, Daph. I love you, and try to look forward to tomorrow", he reassured her.

"I love you too", she said, a smile coming to her face.

"Who are you on the phone to, Miss Blake?" a voice boomed, causing Fred to wince as the voice got louder.

"My mother", Daphne seemed to reply, her voice full of hate.

"Bye Freddie", she told him down the phone, before she was dragged off to be questioned by Alfred.

"I know you were on the phone to Fred. Admit it!" Alfred shouted, and Daphne looked down.

"Ok. I admit it! My phone has no credit left now anyway, so there's no point taking it away", Daphne lied.

"I believe you, my lovely", Alfred said, his voice turning softer under his mask.

"Now, I have a day planned for us, and I think it will make you love me", he grinned. At that, he left the room. Daphne sighed in relief, and quickly texted Fred.

_I'm ok. I told him I have no credit left, although its a contract phone, haha. So he didn't take it off me. But I have to spend the day with him. :/_

_see you soon_

_Love Daph xxx_

With that, she left to meet Alfred, a frown already on her face. "Lets get this over with", she told him, sighing once again.

"Fair enough. We are going to the fair!" He told her excitedly.

"Woo", Daphne said sarcastically.

"You can drive. I'm still tired, so I will have a snooze. Wake me when we get there", Alfred said, getting into the car and shutting his eyes.

"Perfect oppurtunity to tell Freddie were I am", she told herself.

_Fred, he's taking me to the fair. He's fell asleep again, so meet me there. I'm driving his car, it will take 45 minutes. See you at the ferris wheel._

_Daph xxx_

When Fred got the text, he jumped to his feet. He ran to the mystery machine, and knew he would arrive there faster, as the fair was 15 minutes away from the house he and Daphne now shared. When he got there, he made his way to the ferris wheel. He rang Shaggy and Scooby, who lived even closer.

"Hey Shaggy", Fred said.

"Like hey man, whats up?"

"Would you come to meet me at the fair? The guy took Daphne, and they'll be here soon. I'm so worried, please get here soon", he told him.

"Sure thing man, we'll leave now and come and meet you", Shaggy told him.

"See you in a minute guys", Fred said.

"Like yeah".

When Daphne and Alfred finally made it to the fair, she was surprised to see Shaggy and Scooby as well as Fred. Daphne ran out of the car towards them, but being the danger prone girl she is, she fell after tripping over on a rock.

"Freddie!" Daphne yelled, as her knee bled.

"Its ok Daph, I'm coming", he assured her, and he went over to her.

"You planned this!" Alfred roared, stepping out of the car.

"Look, Alfred, I have had about 16 hours with you. Honestly, thats enough. I still don't love you!" Daphne shouted back, but in response, Alfred picked her up and threw her into the car. He started up the car, and Fred and Shaggy and Scooby jumped into the mystery machine. "After them!" Fred cried, his eyes blazing with anger. He followed them for 30 minutes, until Alfred confused them by turning down all different roads. Shaggy had Fred's phone, and looked at the text that had just been recieved by an unknown number.

_Another day. Bye for now, see you tomorrow. But Daphne maynot want to come back when she's had some of my love potion._

_Perhaps I will give it to her, or maybe she'll love me tomorrow._

_Till then, _

_Alfred._

**Ooh, I hate Alfred, haha! I hope you liked this chapter, and more will be on the way very soon:) Thanks for reading, and please review!xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fanfiction:)**

**Chapter 9:) **

**Hi guys, welcome to chapter 9 of love letters! I hope you like it:)xxx**

As Daphne awoke the next morning, she wasn't sure were she was. She felt like she was in a horror movie, stuck in Alfred's grasp. But, she had decided that she would escape, no matter what. Fred had text her, telling her not to drink anything that looked strange. She had agreed, as she wasn't to sure what Alfred was up to. When she moved to get up, he appeared. "Where are you off to?"Alfred asked, a grin on the mask.

"Its my engagement party. I'm leaving, because its on today", Daphne told him, pulling a face.

"Well, I can't force you to stay here, so go", he sighed.

"Really?" Daphne gasped.

"Yes, really,"he said.

"Well then bye", Daphne told him.

"Bye lovely", he whispered as the door shut,"But don't even think this is over".

Daphne was now lost, and she knew it. She had ended up going past Alfred's house three times, until she realised her house would be in another direction. She decided to trust her instinct, and followed a woman and a young child, who seemed to be heading to Coolsville Park. She knew her way from here. Daphne turned left, went down a long road and turned right. She had found her way back, after a little while. She had left her key in her house so she hoped Fred was in. She knocked on the door twice. "Freddie!" Daphne said excitedly, jumping into his arms.

"How did you get back?"Fred asked her, cradling her into a hug.

"I told him about the engagement party, so he let me come home",she explained.

"I hope he's not upto something", Fred said worriedly.

"I'l be fine Freddie", Daphne assured him.

The party was starting at half past one, so Fred and Daphne went upstairs to choose something to wear. They had decided to go to a resteraunt and a club for the party, and it was better than everyone squeezing into the house. "Let's go, Daph", Fred smiled at her as she finished the final touches on her make-up. "You look beautiful", he told her, making her blush. She was wearing a purple dress, long and elegant, her hair curled down the back. Fred was wearing a suit, and had his ascot on underneath.  
>"Not to bad yourself", Daphne smiled back. One by one, guests began to arrive at the club, which had been done up in shades of purple. "Daphne!"Velma shouted, tapping her friend on the back.<p>

"Velma! I thought you couldn't come!"Daphne smiled at her friend.

"Fred told me the ordeal you've been going through", Velma told her, her voice lowering, so no-one would know what was going on. Daphne hadn't wanted to tell her parents about this, as they wouldn't stop going on about it, and then they would make her go and live with them again.

"Oh, I'm fine", Daphne lied, although she felt bad.

"Are you sure?" Velma asked her.

"Yes, lets just enjoy the party!" Daphne laughed, and soon she, Fred, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, and other friends and family joined them on the dance floor. Although Daphne wasn't a drinker, after everything that had happened the past few weeks, she drank alot. Fred was surprised, along with everyone else, when she started swaying, and then toppled to the floor.

"Daph? How much did you drink?"Fred asked. Daphne giggled.

"A few bottles",she said, although she knew she had had more.

"Daphne? My goodness, are you drunk?"Her mom asked. Daphne shook her head.

"Sorry Daph, this was a great party, but I have to get back to NASA", Velma sighed, giving her a hug.

"Love you Velms", Daphne mumbled into her orange dress. Velma laughed, and went through the door.

"Like we've gotta go to guys, but it was a groovy party!"Shaggy exclaimed, and Daphne hugged him, and kissed Scooby.

"Thanks for coming, everyone", Fred said, and went over to say bye to Shaggy and Scooby.

At around one in the morning, people began to leave, and a fat man entered.

"Its him!"Daphne screamed, although drunk, she knew who she was talking about.

"Alfred, leave!" Fred screamed, and Alfred made his way through the back door, running quickly.

"Phew!"Daphne acted out, and she put her arms around Fred. He smiled, as he told her "Lets get you home".

Although they both knew she would have a terrible headache from all the drink, they knew it wouldn't matter, as he would look after her, and she would get better after a few hours. They kissed passionatley, the perfect way to finish that evening. At the back of their minds, they knew Alfred would return, but they wouldn't let it spoil that moment.

**There's chapter 9:) Thanks for reading, and please review!:) I don't know whether to carry on from here, so you tell me please:) I have some more chapters worked out if you want more, but its fine if its left like this. Thanks again xxx**

They both knew she would have a terrible headache, but as long as they were together, that was all that mattered.


End file.
